omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- ילדי גאיה
ילדיה של גאיה ' ' Eve's Blessing (Child of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' Childbirth is a risky thing in these dangerous times, and the Children cannot stand to see unnecessary suffering. This Gift allows the Garou to improve a mother's chances of surviving a birth, as well as keeping the newborn free of disease for a short time. This Gift is taught by a Cow spirit System: The Child of Gaia need only lay her hands on the mother-to-be's abdomen and spend a Gnosis point; this can be done even during labour. For the next week, the mother and child are treated as having an extra dot of Stamina each, for the purposes of surviving childbirth and resisting illness or the like. If the mother is pregnant with multiple children, the Garou must spend one Gnosis point per child to protect them all; however, in the process of invoking this Gift, the Child will automatically learn how many children are to be born and can adjust his Gnosis expenditure accordingly. The Gift can be used on wolves (althought its less necessary); the Gnosis point spent will protect the entire litter for three days. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משפר את החוסן של האם והעובר\ים כנגד מחלות וכאב. רוח מלמדת: פרה ' ' Mercy (Child of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' Children of Gaia see no use for lethal force when they are not fighting minions of the Wyrm, but even they sucumb to frenzy. This Gift, used chiefly by Children of Gaia with high Rage or in duels, allows the Garou to use her natural weaponry and Rage without fear of killing her opponent. A dove-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. For the rest of the scene, all damage that the Garou inflicts with her own body (claws and teeth, but not weapons of any kind) is considered bashing. A creature "killed" by such damage merely falls unconscious, and he may heal the wounds at the normal rate for bashing damage. זמן : פעולה \ טקס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הנזק שהדמות גורמת עם שינייה וטפריה במהלך הקרב איננו אמיתי אלא נזק הימום פשוט בלבד, התחושה במהלך הסצנה, היא שנפגעת, אך לאחר הסצנה, אינך זקוק לריפוי. ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת גם כטקס לפני דו קרב. הדמות מצמידה כמה שערות שלה לכלי הנשק אשר ישמשו בדו קרב או למשתתפים עצמם אם הם נלחמים עם חלקי גופם. כל עוד השערות מוצמדות לנשק, הוא יגרום רק נזק הימום שיעלם בסוף הקרב. המתנה פועלת רק על נשקי קרב פנים אל פנים, לא נשקי טווח. רוח מלמדת: יונה ' ' Mother's Touch (Child of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' The Garou is able to heal the wounds of others, aggravated or otherwise, simply by laying hands over the afflicted area. The Garou may not heal herself with the Gift. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn-spirit. System: Even battle scars may be cured in this manner, but this must be done in the same scene the scar was obtained and requires the expenditure of a Gnosis point. There is no limit to how many times this may be used on a person, but each use requires a Gnosis point. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + רפואה כנגד: 5 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: על כל נקודה מעל 5 הדמות מרפאת רמת נזק אחת מדמות אחרת. ניתן לרפא כך גם נזק כסף. הדמות לא יכולה לרפא את עצמה. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Resist Pain (Child of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' Through force of will, the Garou is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: The Garou, by spending one Willpower pint, may ignore all wound penalties for the duration of the scene. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מכאב ולא מקבלת מינוס לפעולות שלה בשל כאב הנגרם מאובדן נקודות בריאות. כנגד מתנות אשר גורמות לכאב מקבלת הדמות +3 לדירוג. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' Calm (Child of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can quell the anger in others. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוריד נקודת זעם זמנית מהקורבן ומרגיעה דחפים אלימים למשך שארית הסצינה רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Grandmother's Touch (Children of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' This Gift is similar to Mother's Touch, but the Garou can use it to heal herself as well as others. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + רפואה כנגד: 4 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גרסא משופרת של 'מגע אם', הדמות יכולה לרפא גם את עצמה עם מתנה זאת. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן * ילדי גאיה שכבר קנו את מתנת מגע אם יכולים לשדרג אותה למגע סבתא בעלות של XP8 בלבד. ' ' Herb Call (Children of Gaia, Fianna Rank 2) ' ' Through singing or chanting, a Garou can find helpful or medicinal plants, roots or bark even in poor areas such as deserts. Such plants might be healing herbs, substances used in rites or tubers and other plants that provide needed sustenance. The song causes the plants to resonate from the music so that the Garou can locate them by following the sounds. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: צמחים מהסוג שהדמות מחפשת קוראים לה ממרחק של קילומטרים רוח מלמדת: צמחים ' ' Luna's Armour (Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords, Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' The Garou calls upon the blessing of Luna to deter any damaging attacks aimed at her. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעלה את ספיגת הנזק של הדמות בשלוש למשך סצינה אחת. ניתן לספוג גם נזק כסף בעזרת תוספת זאת ואך בעזרת תוספת זאת, לא כל דירוג ספיגת הנזק של הדמות. כאשר מתנה זאת מופעלת הדמות זורחת באור ירח בוהק, כמעט בלתי אפשרי להיות חשאי במצב זה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה. Peace of the Counselor (Child of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' This Gift enables a Garou to bring even the most heated discussion to a peaceful conclusion. Though it does not preclude more hostilities from erupting at a later time, the Gift creates an atmosphere of temporary true among enemies or prevents tribe leaders from coming to blows over volatile issues. During the grace period, the Garou can attempt to resolve the circumstances underlying the state of enmity - such as encouraging the participants in a dispute to begin negotiations or achieving a compromise System: ' ' זמן : פעולה/טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: קרבות נעצרים למשך שלושה תורות (פעולה) או לא מתחילים למשך שארית הסצינה, מי שבכל זאת רוצה לתקוף צריך להוציא כוח רצון (טקס קצר). רוח מלמדת: יונה ' ' Speech of the World (Homid, Silent Strider, Children of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' Those who wander can encounter a new human dialect in every valley. This Gift allows the Garou to speak any human language he encounters, although his speech is slightly accented in any tongue but his own. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: אין כנגד: אין עלות: 1 כוח רצון ליום שלם. השפעה: מאפשר לדמות להבין ולדבר בכל שפה אנושית. הידע שנותנת המתנה תמיד יהיה קצת פחות טוב מלימוד אמיתי של השפה, ניואנסים קטנים של בחירת מילים, סלנג ומבטא לא מועברים דרך המתנה. מתנה זאת איננה מספקת הבנה של קרוא וכתוב. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: רוח אבות, תוכי, ינשוף ' ' Stinging Blows (Child of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' The Children hate to admit it, but sometimes you can't negotiate your way to a position of peace. Occasionally, you have to have faith in your own righteousness, and enforce your will upon those who are genuinely acting like children. But if you're going to do it, at least you can make your claim as strongly as possible and prevent unnecessary damage. This Gift is taught by a wasp spirit. System: The Child of Gaia spends one Rage. For the rest of the scene, her attacks are so painful that anyone struck by her ignores any other foes he may be facing and attack the Child. Usually this Gift is employed to break apart two foes who otherwise couldn't be. Its a risky gambit, but sometimes effective. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: גורם ליריבים לתקוף את הדמות במקום אחרים רוח מלמדת: דבור ' ' Voice of Reason (Child of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' All too often, emotions obscure rational thought and turn normal people, both human and Garou, into a bloodthirsty mob. The Children of Gaia use this Gift to break through the emotional cloud and bring reason back to such a crowd. Once her words reach her listeners' ears, the Gift forces them to pay attention. It quells emotional distractions and imparts a moment of clarity on the audience. While the Gift does not disperse the members of a mob, it does give them a chance to rethink their actions. A Reason-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The audience must hear the Child of Gaia for this Gift to work. If she is unable to speak, or cannot be heard over the roar of the crowd, the Gift has no effect. Note that reasonable individuals may still be violent and bloodthirsty. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר (נאום) דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: גורם לאנשים משולהבים לעצור לכמה רגעים ולחשוב על משהו בהיגיון. רוח מלמדת: היגיון ' ' Chant of Morpheus (Child of Gaia Rank 3) ' ' The user of this Gift can induce a long, restful slumber in the target. Although the Gift will not stop a frenzied werewolf, it can ward off a frenzy before one take place. The Gift disinclines any hostile activity after the peaceful rest. Also, the waking victim is able to think much more clearly. An Opossum spirit teaches this Gift to individuals with patience and a lot of time. System: Any attacks directed at the sleeper awaken her immediately and end the effects of the Gift. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות משקיטה ומרדימה את הקורבן למשך שלוש שעות (אולי אף יותר). אחרי שהקורבן מתעורר הוא רגוע במיוחד ולא יכול להתחיל פעילות אלימה מבלי להוציא על כך נקודת כוח רצון. רוח מלמדת: אופוסום ' ' Dazzle (Child of Gaia Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can overwhelm a target's mind with the glory and love of of Gaia, rendering him harmelsess for a short while. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn spirit. System: So long as the target is not attacked, it will stand mutely in awe for the remainder of the scene. This Gift may only be attempted once per target per scene. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מדהימה את הקורבן עם חזיון של יופיה של גאיה. למשך שארית הסיצנה הקורבן עומד המום. במידה והקורבן מותקף או אפילו סתם מנוער קלות הוא יצא מיידית מההלם. (הקורבן המום אינו מסוגל לחמוק, אבל יצא אם יגעו או יכו אותו) רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Fool's Medicine (Child of Gaia Rank 3) ' ' Bigotry may be commonplace in the West, but that doesn't mean Gaia's Children have to like it. Tribe members use this Gift to teach a harsh lesson to people blinded by hatred. It lets the user make general alterations to a person's skin tone and facial features. The person remains recognizable in many respects but suddenly has a cocoa complexion, say, instead of a ruddy one, or "Oriental eyes" instead of "round eyes". Loved ones can usually discern the target's identity, however, which is an aspect of the Gift that troubles many bigots more than the alteration itself. Basically, the target changes to resemble a member of the ethnic group he despises most. System: The user must touch the target for Fool's Medicine to take effect, which it does the next time the target sleeps. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משנה את הופעתו החיצונית של הקורבן לזאת של הקבוצה האתנית השנואה עליו למשך שלושה ימים. המתנה נועדה לענישה ולכן הקבוצה האתנית צריכה להיות כזאת אשר מופלית לרעה בחברה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Guilt Trip (Child of Gaia Rank 3) ' ' By unearthing buried guilt and remorse, the Child of Gaia can force another to perform an action against her own will. Even if little relation exists between the guilty conscience and the task at hand, the Gift can be effective. Better results occur when there is a direct link, however. The Gift works best when the target wants to perform the action, but pride or fear prevents her from doing so. Many urban spirits that have witnesses the cruelty of humanity toward itself know this Gift and teach it to the Garou. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: גורם לקורבן לבצע משהו ככפרה על פשע כלשהו. מעשה הכפרה יכול להמשך זמן רב ולהיות מסוכן לקורבן המתנה. על מנת שהמתנה תפעל צריכה הדמות לדעת על חטא כלשהו שביצע הקורבן. האם המעשה נחשב פשע נתון בידי המנחה בלבד. ניתן להשתמש במתנה רק פעם אחת עבור כל חטא. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אורבניות או רוחות של אתרי זוועות ' ' Spirit Friend (Child of Gaia Rank 3) ' ' The Child of Gaia's presence is generally more beafitic than that of most werewolves and although humans cannot sense this aura of peace, spirits can. The Garou with this gift can walk among spirits and interact with them more easily than most, for their aura exudes friendship. This Gift is taught by Unicorn spirits. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: רוחות רואות בדמות יצור ידידותי וינהגו באופן ידידותי בהתאם. מתנה זאת לא עובדת על רוחות תולע. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Angel's Semblence (Child of Gaia Rank 4) ' ' The Children of Gaia don't believe in terrifying humans unnecessarily. This Gift allows a Child to act in Crinos form without invoking fear; but instead of seeing a werewolf, onlookers see an angelic figure of exceeding grace and holiness. Witnesses may remember a Child's battle with a Wyrm beast as an angel's struggle with a demon, or a warning to leave the woods as the gracious guidance of a guardian angel. Onlookers need not be Christian to be affected; Islamic witnesses might remember on of Mohammed's fiery messengers, while Norse pagans might think the Garou was one of the Valkyries. This Gift is taught by a spirit of Hope. System: Responses of fear should be replaced with rapture; even "catatonic fear" should be seen as "complete bliss". ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: בני אנוש ירא ויזכרו את הדמות כמלאך או כל ישות מיסטית מעוררת תקוה במקום זאב אדם בצורת קרינוס. התגובות של בני האנוש יהיו חיוביות. רוח מלמדת: תקוה ' ' Beast Life (Child of Gaia Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may not only communicate with animals, but can attract and command them. If there are no animals of the sort desired in the vicinity, none can be called. This Gift is taught by any Animal-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: תלוי סיטואציה (תלוי בסוג הבע"ח והזמינות) עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מושך בעלי חיים מסוג רצוי ומאפשר תקשורת עמם. בעלי החיים שזומנו יצייתו לגארו למשך סצינה אחת. רוח מלמדת: בעל חיים כלשהו ' ' Serenity (Child of Gaia Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can quell other's Rage, even bringing Garou out of frenzies. This Gift is taught by Unicorn spirits. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: לשארית הסצינה הקורבן לא יכול להשתמש ביכולות הקשורות לזעם או להיכנס לפרנזי. הקורבן צריך גם להוציא נקודת כוח רצון בשביל להתחיל פעילות אלימה. אם הקורבן היה בפרנזי הוא יוצא ממנו מיידית. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Strike the Air (Child of Gaia Rank 4) ' ' The Garou becomes the ultimate example of passive resistance. She becomes unable to attack an opponent, but she is also unable to be hit, allowing her opponent to exhaust himself in the attempt. A mongoose spirit teaches this Gift. System: This Gift is cancelled immediately if the werewolf attacks his opponent or if anyone else attacks on the Garou's behalf. This Gift will work on multiple opponents, but the player must activate the Gift for each opponent. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + חמיקה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הקורבן מפספס את הדמות פעם אחר פעם. מתת זאת לא פועלת עם הדמות מתקיפה בחזרה או נותנת לאחרים לעשות זאת עבורה. תקף ל3 סיבובים רוח מלמדת: נמייה ' ' Unicorn's Grace (Child of Gaia Rank 4) ' ' A Garou with this Gift never loses her poise and rarely loses her temper. Even in the nastiest arguments or the bloodiest combats, Children of Gaia can maintain their cool with this blessing. An avatar of Unicorn teaches her followers this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך סצינה שלמה, הדמות לא מאבדת את קור רוחה, שום גירוי חזק עד כמה שיהיה לא יכול לגרום לדמות להיכנס לפרנזי. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Burden of Knowledge (Child of Gaia Rank 5) ' ' The Garou floods an individual with the knowledge of all her own limitations, making the victim aware of every flaw or failing and reminding her of all the wrongs she has committed or caused. The weight of this enlightenment can either change an individual for the better, or drive her into suicidal despair or murderous frenzy. Few individuals survive the effect of this Gift unscathed. This Gift can sometimes bring an errant Garou back from the edge of corruption or cause an enemy of the Garou to be "born again". System:. Success causes the victim to experience every negative aspect of her personality and past, including secret vices, shortcomings, failures and other similar faults. The Storyteller should decide what ultimate effect the Gift produces in the victim - either a desire to reform her ways and corrent her failings, an impulse to kill herself out of shame and despair or some course of action in between the two extremes. Once the victim has experienced the total effect of the Gift, the intense awareness begins to fade - but residual memories may plague the victim for a long time afterward. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מציף את הקורבן בהבנה מושלמת של כל חסרונותיו, חטאיו, טעויות שעשה, חרטות שנקברו מזמן... רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Cleansing Flame (Child of Gaia Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can pinpoint an area (or an individual) and set the target ablaze with an intense and purifying flame that rages for 60 seconds and then dies out completely. The fire can burn out all Wyrm-taint or human-made pollution from an area or cleanse an individual (provided the victim survives) of wyrm taint. The fire does not spread beyond the target area or person and can not be quenched by normal means. For instance, if the Garou targets a house occupied by a Pentex official, the fire blazes through the house destroying any vestige of the Wyrm's corruption and leaving untouched anything not tainted by the Wyrm. System: The flame cause aggravated to fomori. Black Spiral Dancers who survive may lose their Wyrm-taint and its accompanying Derangement. Such purified Garou are stripped of all Rank and Gifts; they may well fall again to corruption, but they are given a second chance. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 2 נקודות זעם. השפעה: להבות לבנות מציפות שטח בגודל של בית. כל מי שנוכח מקבל 9 נקודות פשוט מהאש. יצורי תולע מקבלים 12 נקודות נזק מיוחד מהאש וצריכים לעבור את הבדיקה או להתנקות לחלוטין מכל נוכחות התולע בתוכם. אחרי שהופעלה מתנה זאת יש לחכות עד לצהרי היום הבא לפני שניתן לעשות זאת שוב. השימוש במתנה הזאת יראה למרחקים רבים ולכן לא מומלץ לעשות זאת בעולם האמיתי. האש של מתנה זאת לא מדליקה שריפות ולא גורמת נזק סביבתי. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Diplomatic Immunity (Philodox, Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords Rank 5) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to walk about in the middle of a hostile group without provoking the outbreak of hostilities. The Garou can enter a caern belonging to a rival or walk openly into the middle of a group of Black Spiral Dancers in order to retrieve something or deliver a message. The Garou surrounds herself with an aura of "neutrality" that negates her enemies' or rivals' animosity long enough to accomplish her task and leave without incident. The Gift only lasts for one scene, after which all bets are off. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה להיכנס לטריטוריה של אויביה, להסתובב בתוכה ולתקשר עמם בשלום ובבטחה. המתנה פועלת למשך יום שלם. או עד שהדמות תוקפת או מנסה להזיק בדרך כלשהי לאויביה. המתנה לא נשברת אם הדמות מותקפת ומתגוננת באופן פאסיבי. במהלך השהות שלה בשטח האויב יכולה הדמות לקחת דברים שהיא מוצאת שם אבל לא חפצים אשר מקודשים או קשורים למי מהאויבים. רוח מלמדת: קוקיה ' ' Halo of the Sun (Child of Gaia Rank 5) ' ' The Garou becomes surrounded by a sphere of blazing sunlight. Certain Wyrm creatures - denizens of the dark - may flee before the brightly shining Garou. This Gift is taught by a spirit allied to Helios, the Sun Celestine. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: אור שמש זורח מתוך הדמות בכל כיוון. כל נזק שהדמות גורמת בהתקפות קרב מגע גדל ב- 2 ונחשב מיוחד. כל ניסיון לכוון התקפות על הדמות באמצעות ראייה מקבלים מינוס 3. ערפדים בטווח 20 מטר סובלים מההשפעות של חשיפה לאור שמש. רוח מלמדת: משרתים של הליוס ' ' The Living Wood (Child of Gaia Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may call the powers of the forest to arise and aid her; nearby trees will begin to move and attempt to protect the Garou. The trees will restrain, block and even fight foes. This Gift is taught by a Glade Child. System: Trees move with the dexterity of the Child of Gaia and have Strength rating between 4 to 15 dpending on their size. Other triats are up to the storyteller's discretion. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל הצמחים ברדיוס 50 מטר באים לעזרת הדמות. רוח מלמדת: רוח טבע ' ' Trust of Gaia (Child of Gaia Rank 5) ' ' With this Gift, the Garou instantly earns the trust of all who meet him or hear him, even over a telephone or television. They feel instinctively that he is a good and worthy person. This feeling wells up from such a deep level that it cannot be changed by even the most invasive mind control. People affected by this Gift can still be mind-controlled to attack the Garou, but hate doing so. Those who are Wyrm-corrupted feel intense dislike instead of trust. This trust is strong, but it does not supersede the person's common sense. If the Child of Gaia is firing a machine gun into the crowd, the people will still scatter, rather than trust that he'll miss them. However, they will all be convinced that he had a very good reason for firing. The Children of Gaia warn that this Gift has a great potential for abuse, and punish those who use it for petty gain. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Unicorn. System: Wyrm beasts are immune. If successful, everyone who sees, hears or experiences the Garou in any way feel a high degree of trust for the Garou. They will confide in him as they would a trusted friend. The effect will last for one scene, or as long as the person remains in contact with the Garou. However, even once the Gift's effect has worn off, the person will feel good will toward the Garou. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: כל מי שמדבר או רואה את הדמות יחשוב שהיא ידידה טובה ונאמנה. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של חד קרן